crashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Max to the Max
Max to the Max is the twentieth episode of Roswell. Summary Having experience renewed memories about the day they were "bored," Max takes Michael, Isabel, and Tess to the top of the cliffside they are on, and waves his hand in front of a particular rock wall, at whcih a silver handprint appears. Laying his hand on it, a doorway suddenly appears and opens in the rock face, and the four enter to find the pod chamber from which they were born, complete with four empty pods. As Max, Isabel, and Michael leave to talk amongst themselves, Ed Harding, Tess's father, suddenly appears, and through their conversation, reveals that he, in fact, is Nasedo, and has been raising Tess ever since she came out of her pod. He warns that they will all still need him because Agent Pierce and the Special Unit are after them, and Pierce is different from other alien hunters: He's smarter. Max shows Michael and Isabel the book, and they see a page bearing pictures of the faces of the four of them, aligned to put Michael next to Isabel and Max next to Tess. Michael realizes that they were engineered to appear the way they do now. Itis then that Michael and Isabel tell Max of their dreams and their suspicion that Isabel is pregnant. Max decides to trust Tess enough to talk to her and get more information, alone. Meanwhile, Valenti has a new deputy in town, a Deputy Fischer, who has arrived rather unexpectedly. Valenti is supicious at first, but lets it pass after he reviews Fischer's file. Tess assures Max that even an alien cannot get pregnant from a dream. The dreams are simply part of the awakening of what they were designed to be: Two pairs, Max and Tess, and Michael and Isabel. The allignment of the stars into the V constellation in the sky is what has awoken these urges. Meanwhile, Liz is working at the Crashdown when "Max" appears and insists they leave right away, needing to go for a drive and get away from things. Liz accepts, but after kissing him and receiving much darker flashes than she is used to, she discovers that is is actually Nasedo that has kidnapped her. When Max arives at the Crashdown later, the rest of the group deduce the same thing. Nasedo reveals the body of an FBI agent he has killed, pulling it out of the trunk and laying it on the side of the highway. He then calls the FBI and tells them where they can find the body. That, plus blowing up a roadside gas station, he says, is so that Agent Pierce wil follow his trail, leading him away from Max, whom he must protect, so that he himself can kill Agent Pierce. The group decides it's in their best interest to have Maria and Alex tell Sheriff Valenti that Max has taken Liz and that they are worried about her, so that Valenti will find a way to follow them. Although Fischer volunteers to help, Valenti tells him to stay behind. Fischer then catches Max and the group speeding off in the jeep and briefly stops them before letting them off with a warning. Max, the rest of the group, and Valenti, all end up at a carnival, where Nasedo has taken Liz. Nasedo soon notes FBI agents following them, and takes Liz into a mirror funhouse. Max sees them just in time, and enters after them, as then does Valenti and the FBI agents. In the funhouse, things get confusing, and shots are fired between Valenti and the FBI. Fischer shows up in the middle of things, trying to help Valenti. Valenti then sees one image of Max being taken by the FBI while another runs off with Liz. Running out of the funhouse, Liz kisses Max in exultation, only to recieve the darker flashes, revealing him to be Nasedo. Nasedo then says he must now try to save Max before shapeshifting into a clown and running off. The rest of the group catches up to Liz, who crying, exclaims "They have Max!" Max is then seen sitting in a plain room, white on all sides, with no apparent way out. From a two-way mirror, Max is watched by none other than "Fischer," who states that they will begin tests tomorrow. An agent responds "Yes sir, Agent Pierce." Guest Stars *David Conrad as Deputy Fisher / Agent Pierce *Jim Ortlieb as Nasedo *Emilie De Ravin as Tess Harding *Jason Peck as Deputy Hanson *Stephen O'Mahoney as Agent Norris *Jacob Bruce as Man in Suit *Drinda La Lumia as Blue Haired Lady *Gordon Haight as Announcer '''Editor: '''Chad O. Mochrie Category:Roswell episodes